


Do your Job well

by Glittering_Fog



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Theodore offered James to clean up his house - James offered them to disburse an adequate payment. But only if they will do their Job well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do your Job well

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt to write this story because the first one deleted itself ... *cries*

Theodore and Andrew knew that it would be a challange to clean up the Commodore's house without destroying anything. But it was necessary, times were getting bad and the payment was awful and luckily there was someone who would pay adequate for a well done job. Both men, an idiotic grin on their face, stood at the threshold and waved their hands as if they wanted to get rid off of James who was still talking and just wanted to make sure that they won't mess this up.

"And Gentlemen, I'm not expecting a shambles when I'm coming back. You're grown up men."

There was no uncertainty to see in both men faces. James prayed to got that it wasn't just acted and somehow he couldn't escape the feeling that this was probably a bad decision. When he finally had his eagerly awaited break (which appears 5 or 6 days a year at most), he asked them both to take good care of his house, not even much. Just checking if everything is in order and leaving, preferably fast if possible. It was more Andrew who had to manage everything, Theodore was more like the silent companion on his side and watched him doing the dirty job. But obviously James forgot to mention that his mother once gave him a parrot to his 8. birthday which he started to love with all his heart. Well, today he can say, his name WAS Scot.

Andrew and Theodore agreed with a nod, as James mumbled "Good", and left them both, closing the door.

"Let's get this done fast. The less we are here, the less there is a risk that we will set his house on fire", Andrew said and hectically made his way to the kitchen where Theodore could already hear him rummaging around. "Is that even necessary? The house is clean so far so what are you looking for", Theodore asked his friend impatiently.

"Didn't you listen? We won't go out of here empty-handed if we do our job well", Andrew took a small break to take a dusty broom out of the cabinet. "and by the way - I'm perfectionist", he chuckled slightly as he passed Theodore who did nothing more but staring at his friend who was fully focused on sweeping the floor (though it was already clean).

"And what shall I do", Theodore asked irritated, with crossed arms and leaned lazily against the wall, but actually he didn't want an answer, it just meant needless work. "What about dusting the furniture? I think I've seen a feather duster over there", Andrew directed him near the cabinet where he took the broom out. Suddenly, gazing holes in the air was much, much more interesting than doing chores which were already done - EACH day ago. But seemingly Andrew was completely in his element, like an experienced maid who swept the floor cleaner than it already was and it was like he even took delight in doing it. But for Andrew it became a daily job.

After all, when Groves thought it would be nice to pay a surprise visit to him, he literally could slide along the flawlessly and well polished wooden floor. Yeah, Andrew broke the laws of nature because Theodore was always in the belief that wood was rough.

It was also a mystery to him how he managed his job and still had time for that. Well, the only answer he ever received was, that he thinks Theodore's motivation is just missing and with a pinch of fun it would work. Pinches of fun or salt, whatever. Theodore was still a young man and determinedly didn't want to waste the precious time. Of course chores have to be done but what are maids for then?

Reluctantly, he sauntered over to the kitchen and picked up the feather duster, but forgot one thing. His voice began to shake uncontrollably and his hand waved wildly in front of his mouth.

"Oh god - I- I'm a- hah ..."

Andrew watched his friend and went over to him, a touch of concern in his face. "Hey, what's wrong Teddy", he asked.

"I'm .. ah- ACHOO", and finally it was out.

Theodore couldn't help himself but the twitching corners of his mouth disclosed that he was trying to hold back a laughter. How Andrew fell back on a chair and took a firm grip on his chest made him giggle.

"That was ... powerful Theo", Andrew said, his eyes still widened and his heart beating abnormally fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I have a slight house-dust allergy since I was a child", he said apologizing and reached out to offer his friend a helping hand.

"Now, let's go on!"

"Sure, but you definitely can't do this anymore", Andrew placed a hand under his chin and looked around. "Hmm ... I think the windows could tolerate a little less dirt, don't you think?

Theodore was just about to find another excuse why he couldn't do it. Well, the number of windows here wasn't even an insignificant amount but with a nice smile and a bit of cogency, Andrew managed his friend to find a bucket, a cloth and to start his work.

***

The time almost rushed too quickly and soon began to rob both men's strength. With proudness and a tired smile, Andrew watched his work, almost piercing himself on the broomstick of tiredness. He placed everything they used back in place as he suddenly began to wonder what Theodore was doing. He sneaked into Jame's bedroom where he heard him last. And there he lay, in Jame's bed, spread-eagled and softly snoring into a pillow. For a Moment, Andrew thought about to wake him up but it seemed so sweet to him how he lay there so he decided not to destroy this picture.

"What about it", he said and placed himself next to his friend, their limbs slightly tangled together as he fell asleep and making a beautiful picture of sleeping men.

***

After a while the door cracked open and James stepped forward into his house. He couldn't believe his own eyes as he admired the much effort both men put in cleaning his house, the difference clearly was to see. And as if he knew what was going on, he instinctively made his way to the bedroom, but not causing any loud noise. The door was wide opened. He watched both men carefully, how they lay in his bed and it brang an unexpected smile on his face. He watched them a last time and then whispered softly.

"Good job, Gentlemen", and placed two pouches of money on the nightstand.

 


End file.
